


Desperate Times

by LadyVictory



Category: Alphas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation has Rachel taking Nina (not Gary) to her sister's engagement party, or, is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x08 (A Short Time In Paradise).
> 
> T for stealing a few bases, even if it is with the clothes on.
> 
> Not mine, even a little, no matter who I push.
> 
> Didn't have a beta, didn't even look it over, because I REALLY should not be writing this. Lets do it live then!

“Desperate times…”

The way Nina says it makes Rachel giggle and wince at the same time. A lot of things about Nina make Rachel wince and giggle simultaneously, but that is what Rachel loves about her. Likes. That’s what Rachel _likes_ about her.

They contemplate Gary for long moments together, watch him as enjoys his new toy. He gasps as he toggles on the shiatsu function.

“I… don’t think it’s a good idea,” Rachel says, nose crinkling. She turns away from the chirping boy, facing her housemate. Nina shrugs, as if to say, she tried.

“Well, there is another option.” Nina raises an eyebrow. Rachel’s dark eyes go wide.

“Oh, no, I was, I mean, I was joking about the mailman, I certainly wouldn’t want you to-”

“Rache,” Nina interrupts, but Rachel is waving her hands, horrified.

“I would never want you to use your gift to force anyone into something just because I am desperate.”

“Rachel,” Nina tries again, but the smaller woman is blinking rapidly now, lost in her own embarrassment.

“I mean, what a nightmare, to wake up and be trapped at one of my family functions with me!”

Nina reaches out, gently covering her roommate’s mouth with her hand. This isn’t the first time she’s done this – living with Rachel has seen them both develop new habits with each other. It takes Rachel a few seconds to stop speaking, and the feel of her soft lips moving on Nina’s palm makes the taller woman shiver.

“First of all, are you done? Are you back now?” Rachel nods slowly, and the shiver moves up Nina's arms and to the back of her neck, making her warm. “Good.” She moves her hand away, sorry at the loss. Rachel’s lips are incredibly soft, luxurious even, and there is little that Nina craves more than luxury. “Second of all, no one talks about my roomie that way.”

“Sorry,” Rachel apologizes again, blushing a little, looking down at the ground. “It’s just, you know… sorry.”

“Seriously, stop it. I know you were just kidding around, okay?”

Rachel smiles then, looks Nina in the eyes in a way that no one else who knows about her abilities do. Nina can’t help but smile back, the shiver now moving down her neck and to the base of her spine.

Rachel sighs, rolling her eyes at herself. “God, Nina, what am I gonna do? I just, the idea of going there, alone…”

Rachel reaches out for her hand, an unconscious gesture that has developed between them since they moved in together. Nina accepts it, takes it in her own. As far as she know, she is the only person Rachel feels comfortable enough to just touch…

An idea forms, and Nina smiles.

*****

As soon as they enter the reception all, Rachel is assaulted by eyes and whispers, like fists.

_“Is that Rachel, with a girl?”_

_“Her poor parents.”_

_“She can’t be serious, embarrassing her sister like this…”_

The smaller woman flinches, drawing closer to her companion. “They’re all talking about us…”

Rachel clutches Nina’s arm, body tense as strung bow. All around them people stare, some subtle, some outright pointing.

“Of course they are, Rache,” Nina agrees, smirking. “They’re jealous you managed to bring the second most beautiful woman at the party.”

“Who’s the first?” Rachel asks, confused. Nina just gives her a meaningful look, and Rachel gulps. “Oh.”

Nina holds her head high, proud, and sashays them into the middle of the room, where Mr. and Mrs. Pirzad stand, surveying the room.

“Hello, ladies,” the man says, frowning a little but polite otherwise. Nina reaches out, and they shake hands. “I am surprised to see you, Ms. Theroux.”

“Not displeased, I hope?” Nina asks, smiling her most charming smile. It’s the one that makes Rachel feel warm and tingly, even when it isn’t aimed at her.

“Of course not. Anyone who takes care of my daughter is welcome.” He means it as a friendly comment, but Nina can feel Rachel shrink against her side. She clenches her teeth, forces a smile to her mouth.

“Rachel is more than capable of taking care of herself, I promise you. She’s neat, she’s considerate, always replaces the paper towels and milk. Best roommate I’ve ever had. Honestly, half the time she ends up taking care of me!”

They all laugh softly, except for Mrs. Pirzad, who has the look of a woman who has smelled something distasteful.

“We were hoping that you would bring someone with you, Rachel,” the older woman says, clucking her tongue a bit, looking through Nina as if she doesn’t exist.

“But, I did. Bring someone I mean,” Rachel says, eyes wide and innocent. Nina’s gaze flickers to her face for a moment. Could she really be that naive? The corner of Rachel’s mouth twitches, once, only noticeable because of how close they’ve become.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Mrs. Pirzad admonishes.

Rachel moves closer to Nina, so that they touch all the way down one side. The shiver has returned, and it works its way into Nina’s lower abdomen

“Rachel…” her father chides, but it is fond. He coughs, the sound harsh and in his throat.

The small smile is gone from Rachel’s face, replaced by concern.

“You’re sick?” Rachel asks. Her father waves his hand, as if dispelling bad air.

“It’s just a cough. Nothing to worry about.”

But Rachel’s eyes have gone ultra-focused, zeroed in on her father’s mouth. Her nostrils flare subtly. She frowns, fear entering her eyes as she blinks back to reality.

“No, it’s not… Papa, please. You have to go to a doctor.”

“Rachel. Please, not now.”

“But, you’re sick. This is serious!”

The youngest Pirzad looks at her parents, eyes beseeching her mother with her eyes, begging her help. Her mother only stiffens in shame.

“Rachel. Today is a special day for your sister. Do not ruin it.”

“But… please…” Now Rachel looks at Nina, desperate, and the taller Alpha feels her insides clench, as if Rachel has some sort of power over her.

Nina turns to the older man without hesitation, without thought really, and looks him in his eyes. They are warm and brown, like Rachel’s, though right now they are frustrated and maybe a little scare.

“You should listen to your daughter,” Nina says, pushing firmly but gently as possible. “Going to the doctor is a good idea.”

The man frowns and nods, turning.

“Excuse me… I have to… make a call…”

Mrs. Pirzad follows after her husband, confused, flashing suspicious looks at her daughter.

When they are out of earshot, Rachel whips around, tearing herself away from her friend.

“Did you just… push my father?” she demands quietly, face unreadable. Something heavy drops into Nina’s stomach.

“Ye-yeah. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Rachel looks at her as if she has grown another head.

“Why would I want you to do that?”

“I… I have no idea.”

It dawns on Nina, suddenly, that as close as they have become, Rachel has no idea just how often Nina relies on her gift. That for her it is as commonplace as someone whipping out a credit card to pay for groceries. She uses her pushing like people use keys, only her key opens any and every door. It’s like breathing.

“Look, I know that you are trying to help, really, and I appreciate it, but… Please, don’t ever do that again.” Rachel’s voice is high and tight, distressed.

Nina wants to reach out and hug her friend, repair the damage she has unintentionally done. She starts to, instinctively, but Rachel flinches back. Nina’s throat tightens, and she swallows hard but respects Rachel’s distance. She earned it.

“Yeah, of course. I’m… I’m, uh, sorry.”

Rachel waves away her apology and hunches in on herself. The whispers become a roar, overwhelming, and again the eyes pummel at her.

“I just, I need to go. We need to go. Now, please.”

Without waiting for a reply, Rachel is scurrying towards the exit, leaving Nina to chase after her, in as dignified a manner as she can manage.

*****

They have spent the time since they returned to their apartment studiously ignoring each other. Rachel because she is still angry, but doesn’t know how to really express it in a constructive way, and Nina out of respect for the smaller woman.

It is enough for Nina that Rachel has decided to ignore her in the same room. It means that she can fix this.

Rachel hates the tension. She is a non-confrontational person by nature, but more importantly, she and Nina have never fought before. Not that they fought now, more like she chided and Nina acquiesced, but it still feels like a fight. And even though she doesn’t say it, Nina has been her rock, especially these last few weeks. She has come to rely on the taller woman in a way she hasn’t let herself rely on anyone before.

 

It started with sitting together in the living room. Rachel is an incredibly private person, and the fact that she had accepted Nina’s invitation of television and wine was a huge step for her.

First it was the same room, five days out of seven, they shared a bottle. Then one day Rachel sat next to her on the couch. Close enough that they could bump knees if they both turned towards each other, far enough away that Rachel could force herself to pretend they were just two normal people hanging out for the evening.

After a few nights of this, Rachel had come home after another phenomenally bad date, upset, vibrating with overloaded senses, and after one look at her Nina opened her arms, and Rachel couldn’t help but go to her.

After that, Rachel’s feet would find their way into Nina’s lap, or Nina’s head would find its way onto Rachel’s shoulder. The touching was at once exhilarating and soothing to Rachel. Perfect.

 

Nina’s furtive glances play on Rachel’s skin, her fast, anxious heartbeat throbbing in Rachel’s ears. She wants to run away, to her sound proof room, but more, she wants to stay, to get closer on the couch, to touch.

Just as she is about to make her move, the door buzzes. Nina is out of her seat like her ass is on fire, waving Rachel back down into her chair.

“I’ll get it!”

It’s Hicks. He seems strange, placid in a way that isn’t normal or natural.

Before Rachel can say something, he has convinced Nina to come away with him.

Nina doesn’t look back. To Rachel, it’s like a slap in the face.

*****

She can see it on them, smell it on them. Hell, it was so recent, she can taste it on them. The knowledge of what happened between Cameron and Nina is like a punch to the gut, though for the life of her, Rachel doesn’t know why.

She didn’t think she had feelings for Cameron, though they had been getting closer – bonding, as Dr. Rosen would put it – over little things at the office. And of course, he is handsome, in that all American sort of way. But none of the usual signs appeared. No blushing, or giggling, or nervous flutters, or wanting to get closer…

It hits her as Nina comes through their door, walking – marching – over to her, a determined look in her hazel eyes.

“Oh God,” Rachel squeaks. But then talking isn’t an option, because Nina’s lips are on her own, her pale fingers cupping dark cheeks, cradling her like she is precious and pulling her closer like she is air. She stiffens, but only for a second, before melting into the kiss and Nina’s body, opening her mouth and sucking on her tongue greedily.

And then all there is, is Nina. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sound of her. Rachel is bombarded with sensation, but instead of being frightened or overwhelmed, she feels… Immersed.

She feels her body reacting, vibrating, clenching, her senses cascading into one buzzing wave of information. With all of her willpower, Rachel tears herself away from the kiss.

Nina looks at her, hand out as if she is a cornered animal that could spook.

“You… You alright?”

Rachel can only nod, panting.

“Please tell me I wasn’t outta line…”

Rachel shakes her head, smiling gently. “No, not out of line. I, uh, I just get, you know, over stimulated…” She can’t help but blush.

“Oh.” Nina smiles, encouraged. Rachel raises an eyebrow meaningfully; Nina’s hit her hairline. “Oh! Well, this is where we talk about it, then. About us, I mean.”

“Talk?” Rachel asks, unable to keep the note of disappointment out of voice.

Nina chuckles, moving forward, slow enough that Rachel can move away, but quick enough to convey her want. She takes the smaller woman’s hand in her own, intertwines their fingers, pulling Rachel into her body. Rachel’s heart flutters, and she pushes closer.

“I really wanna make a joke about you and body language.” Nina starts them walking towards the couch. “Except, this isn’t a joke. As Dr. Rosen would say, this is a big step. So yeah, we’ll talk first. Make sure this goes how you want, not just how I want.” She kisses the smaller woman again, a quick peck on the lips as they sit.

“So,” Rachel says, blinking hard against the haze of pheromones in the air. “Talking?”

“Yeah. Talking…”

They sit in silence for long minutes, not quite touching. Rachel can see Nina physically restraining herself, trying so hard to be good. Nina is sweating – minutely but Rachel can of course tell – and she squirms in her seat. Her pupils have taken over her irises, her nostrils flare, her chest heaves. Rachel, being the polite woman that she is, has tried to eliminate her sense of smell, but she can still taste the pale woman in the air. Rachel has to smile, honored that her friend is willing to put her comfort and well being before her own desires. As far as Rachel knows, Nina has lived her whole life just taking what she wants, like a sexy, human sized Id.

Rachel comes to a decision. Without a word, she scoots forward and claims Nina’s mouth.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Nina gasps between kisses. Rachel just shakes her head.

“If I want to stop, I’ll say so,” the smaller woman assures, kissing her again.

“But, I mean, what if-”

“Nina. I trust you, okay? I know you won’t hurt me, or push me, or otherwise force yourself on me. Just… I want this.” Her voice is breathy but confident.

Nina smiles, eyes a bit shiny, and leans forward, touching their foreheads together. “You want this?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Rachel smiles, tries to go in for a kiss. Nina pulls back, just out of range, teasing.

“How bad?”

“Desperately.” Rachel groans, beyond shame, her whole body throbbing.

“Desperate times…”

_fin_


End file.
